


Just Hear Me

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar can't bear the thought of Mohinder's death. SUPERFLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> \--old old old Heroes fic. nothing but cursing and fic.

"What's wrong?"

The genuine worry in his soft voice is enough to make Sylar look over. His emotions, as per usual, are written on his face. He is worried.

"What?"

"You've been pacing for three hours." He cocks his head, folds his arms, one hip jutting out. Sylar swallows hard in reply, admiring that figure. God, he is so perfect. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Is this about the Puppetmaster?"

His tone is almost accusatory, annoyed. Sylar turns with a slight growl, leaning on the nearest table.

"So what if it is?"

"Sylar, it's fine. I'm fine. You saved me."

"Barely," returns the growl.

"It was a millimeter in front of me. That's good enough."

"But what if I hadn't been fast enough? That would have killed you."

"But it didn't." Sylar looks up again. He looks exasperated.

"Mohinder..."

"I don't understand. We're partners, that's IT. 'One of us, one of them.' So why does this bother you so much? You saved me, just move on."

"I can't," Sylar barks. For a moment, the lab is silent. Mohinder looks slightly shocked. "I can't just 'move on', okay? It's fucking YOU we're talking about."

"I ...don't understand.."

 _Just say it_ , presses a small, soft voice in his head, and he agrees.

"Listen, Mohinder. It wasn't coincidence we're partners. I specifically asked for you for a reason. And this reason's important enough to me  
that it's physically painful to think you could have died. That I almost let you die. I shouldn't have frozen but I was scared."

He swallows hard, pressing on. Mohinder looks speechless, looking him over like he's finally seeing the killer for something more than just a partner, more than just a walking ability he can analyze. "I was so scared that that bullet would kill you that I almost let it happen. It would've been all my fucking fault, and I can't TAKE that."

Sylar stalks forward before Mohinder can say a word, and grabs the geneticist by the shoulders. He kisses him, long and hard, pouring every nightmare and late night, every passionate and furious letter never delivered, every insecurity and doubt and need he could into it. He melted into that kiss, delighting in Mohinder's reluctant but quickly relieved response, tasting the inside of his mouth. It was just as sweet and spicy as he'd always imagined it, the chai and chocolate the man had quickly devoured earlier still lingering on his tongue.

"I love you," Sylar gasps as they broke apart, his voice a broken whisper.

Mohinder smiles softly, working his hands up into the killer's hair. "I know," he whispers in reply, and leans up for another kiss.


End file.
